Raphael Steelfang
Raphael Steelfang, also known as Viktor Bellamont, is the son of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. He is the half brother of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full brother of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. Aerys Bellamont is his adopted sister in Ascendant Angel. Backstory Raphael had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria, with nothing special happening to him when he was born. Virlomi raised him in an alternate dimension, thus he aged independently of the world. As with most of the Steelfang children, Raphael learned how to use a sword from his father Raydin. He is relatively skilled at using several other weapons, most notably a spear, as well as his natural talents and magic that he had learnt. Raphael mostly spends his time in Euphoria, preferring not to leave unless he was called to do so. He did leave under orders from his mother with his sister Alyssa II, although he didn't really do much before the Steelfangs were recalled. Raphael is later shown to have tore off his wings, which sealed most of his powers, in the story Ascendant Angel. He did this to escape the binding that happened to every Steelfang, when their cosmic power was turned against them. He takes the name Viktor Bellamont. Appearance and Personality Raphael has been shown to have unnerving levels of calm when facing any situation, seemingly losing all his emotions when he is stressed. He basically becomes similar to a computer when he is in battle, analyzing the situation objectively and creating a solution to counteract it. Raphael otherwise has proven himself as an amiable man who protects his family as much as he can. He is very humble and rarely speaks, unless the situation calls for it. Raphael has a protective instinct towards his sisters. Appearance wise, Raphael has white hair that reaches his neck, the distinctive blue, slit pupiled eyes of his family and very fair, smooth skin. Raphael has a mesomorphic build and he stands at 6' 5" When Raphael flies, he gains two pairs of white wings. His true form possesses three pairs of white wings. Powers and Abilities Raphael, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Raphael can fence, use a spear and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess. Despite his powers, Raphael still cares to dodge everything that is thrown at him. Raphael possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Raphael is capable of telepathic communication. His skills with mental magic is not well known, but he can form impenetrable psionic shields that prevent anyone except mental mages of extreme power such as his brother Siris from accessing his mind. He also possesses raw willpower that can easily kill a mental mage who attempts to access his mind through exhaustion. Raphael has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of his family members, projecting white beams that emit white mists when he projects pure magicka. All his magic is pure white in colour, and has a natural tendency to disintegrate people. Raphael possesses the ability to manipulate the vectors and kinetic energy of objects, allowing him to perform an extreme form of telekinesis with minimal effort. He can reverse, deflect or accelerate nearly anything simply by applying his will to it. Raphael can even reverse a vector directly, which allows him to hit people twice when he punches, as he can reverse the vector when he pulls back his punches. This also allows him to extend, split, retract and stop vectors. Raphael can thus "punch" someone across vast distances, or disintegrate people with a finger poke, by continuously reversing the equal and opposite force in his hand. As a side effect, Raphael can emit extremely powerful blasts of force capable of disintegrating nearly anything, which he can either channel through his attacks to massively increase their damage, or fire as deadly ranged attacks, with enough force to level a good sized town. Raphael's ability requires conscious input, though, except for vector negation, which is automatically performed on incoming attacks by his subconscious, granting him close to invincibility in battle. Raphael can also manipulate the vectors of electrons and molecules, to rearrange matter, allowing him to compress even atoms together into fusion reactions. Via applications to natural molecules, Raphael can replicate Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Plasma creation and manipulation, Electricity generation and direction, attack amplification and more. Raphael can even accelerate electrons and wiggle them, to create free electron lasers from his hand strong enough to cut through the toughest armor. Raphael has a passive vector negation field around him that he normally deactivates by applying his will. This field deflects any attack by changing their vectors to zero, causing the attack to fail instantly (also, energy is set to zero, negating any magic, incidentally). No magic, weapon or alternate attack can penetrate it (except direct reality warping by powerful individuals such as Siris Steelfang, or any attack that can directly hit Raphael without "moving" to him, such as a dimensional cut by Lamia Steelfang). Raphael can switch off his vector negation field, to allow people to touch him, and he rarely uses it, due to how much it disrupts systems, such as causing unintended side effects such as stopping hearts and blood flow or suffocating the people around him, as they cannot move or do anything at all. By speaking the phrase "let my force touch those who refuse to be touched", Raphael gains the additional ability to manipulate the vectors of thoughts and concepts. So long as something possesses an element of "direction", Raphael gains the ability to control it. This allows him to deflect even thoughts, and directly hitting spells with no direction, so long as it has "moved" in some way (i.e. is directed at something). Via this, Raphael can also apply a force just by imagining it. Raphael's ocular power allow him to destroy the concept of both "direction" and "magnitude". This allows Raphael to turn even the motion of an electron into a powerful explosion, simply by imagining it to have no direction, taking the resultant "infinite" vectors of movement and again removing "direction", to multiply energy to an arbitrary level, causing an explosion. Raphael can contain the explosion by resetting the magnitude to 0, by destroying it. Raphael has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Raphael can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Raphael can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Raphael can fly on his wings at hypersonic speeds, with his vector field protecting him, allowing him to travel via flight very fast. Raphael can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to his natural intelligence. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Equipment Raphael, as with most Steelfang family members, wields a sword. His sword is named "Primaeval Dragonbringer" and it has a dual dragon motif on the hilt, with a thin, long blade. The weapon can create crescents of resonant force that shatters anything with ease. These force blades are powerful enough to level cities if Raphael channels his powers. Raphael can also create random explosions and rift the earth with his sword. This weapon can also transform into a wyrm like dragon spirit that floats around Raphael, for storage. Raphael prefers to wield his spear in combat against enemies. Raphael's spear can act as a focal point for his power over forces and grants him additional precision, but his spear actually reduces and controls his powers, preventing mass collateral damage. It is forged of light and Raphael can create it in his hands any time. Raphael can also throw and regenerate his spears any number of times. The tip of the spear normally burns with golden flame. Raphael wears a set of golden armor that allows for good movement without compromising protection. His armor has no special features, besides self repair. Trivia * Raphael's namesake is an angel. * Raphael's force blasts are similar to Unrelenting Force from the TES series, except far, far more powerful. He can even cause an entire forest to blow down. * Raphael's vector changing powers is similar to Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index, except he does not have Accelerator's weakness towards reverse punches performed on him, since he has to manually decide on whether to reverse a vector or not. Raphael's extreme reflexes allow him to instead amplify reverse punch vectors or even split the vector into many vectors in multiple directions, acting on different parts of the attacker's body. This can lead to deadly results. * Raphael's powers might overlap with his nephew Tyrael's, but they are much weaker in nature and more limited. * Raphael normally uses a spear, despite the depiction with a sword. Still, he is actually better with a sword than a spear.Category:The New Kingdoms Alternate Art Raphael Steelfang Modern.jpg|Raphael Steelfang dressed in modern clothing. Raphael_Steelfang_Force_Angel.jpg|Raphael Steelfang in his armor, with his sword "Primaeval Dragonbringer" Raphael Steelfang Redone.jpg|Raphael Steelfang, with his trademark spear, creating plasma via vector manipulation Raphael Steelfang of the Vectors.jpg|Raphael Steelfang, redrawn in the new anime art style. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Demigods Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Battlemages Category:College of Winterhold